To manufacture a solar cell electrode with a conductive paste, the conductive paste is desired not to spread when applying it onto a substrate in order to obtain a desired pattern with high aspect ratio. A conductive paste would not spread when an added solvent is highly-volatile. However, on the other hand, a conductive paste is also required to be kept from drying during an electrode forming process for workability.
US20090298283 disclose a conductive paste comprising, a conductive powder, a glass frit, organic medium which comprises Bis(2-(2Butoxyethoxy)Ethyl)Adipate, dibasic ester, Octyl Epoxy Tallate, isotetradecanol, or pentaerythritol ester of hydrogenated rosin.